SUMMARY Sexual and gender minority (SGM) youth face significant barriers to accessing mental health services. Family Navigation (FN) holds promise as an evidence-based intervention to address these barriers. Currently, no data exist on the use of FN in SGM youth. The proposed supplement will be the first step in understanding what adaptations are needed to our FN model to address the needs of SGM youth and their families. These data will serve as preliminary data for a future R01 to rigorously test an adapted model of FN specifically for SGM youth. This award will allow us to establish a team with complementary expertise in community health work, intervention adaptation, and SGM youth.